


Everything Will Change

by stargaze29



Category: Victorious RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargaze29/pseuds/stargaze29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I mean I knew they were going all out these last two seasons, but love interest? !’ thought both girls./Elitoria (Vic/Liz)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Victorious. This work is completely fictional and does not reflect on any of the persons mentioned.
> 
> This is my first Elitoria story. Pretty much just my dream scenario for our Victorious girls in the real world and the TV world.

**7 AM, Nickelodeon Studios, Victorious Table Read Room.**

“Ms. Ari and Ms. Liz, what are you doing to Mr. Matthew’s hair?” asked Dan while filming all the craziness going on in the room.

“Braiding it.” was the giggly response he got back from the red haired girl.

“Um, excuse me? It’s Matteo, thank you very much.” said Matt as he casually sat back and let Ariana and Elizabeth braid his hair in patches.

“Cabbage patching it.” said an equally giggly Elizabeth Gillies.

“What?” asked Ariana, laughing at her friend’s hair term.

“I don’t know.” answered Elizabeth, as they continued styling Matt’s hair.

“They don’t know kids, they don’t know.” said Dan speaking to the potential viewers of this video he was sure to post on his YouTube account. “Well good luck with that Sir. I’m sure it will turn out terrible.” “Hey!” said all three, in mock offense, as their show creator went to stalk their other cast mates. “And we have some people you guys don’t know…Oh and here’s some you do! Doing something equally random.” He says as he films Avan, Victoria, Daniella, and Leon having a random arm-wrestling contest.

It appeared to be boys versus girls, with Avan vs. Victoria and Daniella vs. Leon. And for some reason they were all wearing fake mustaches.

“This is the stuff that happens when we’re about to wrap up a season. Random cosmetology and facial hair growth. Witness this heated battle of the whiskers.” said Dan whispering the last part as he zoomed in on the four, getting them to somewhat break their serious faces for a second. “Avan! Leon!” He yelled really loud distracting the guys and causing them to lose, getting complaints from the guys and very manly cheers and fist bump from the girls.

“Oi! What’s up with making us lose? !” asked Avan in a tough British accent, accompanied with Leon’s 70’s “Yeah man, that ain’t cool brotha.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Do you know what they’re talking about?” Dan asked Mikey (Sinjin) and Eric (Sikowitz) as they watched with amused expressions.

“Not at all.” said Eric and Mikey just shook his head no.

“See no one knows.” said Dan.

“No one knows.” “No one.” added Victoria and Daniella as seriously as possible before laughing.

“No one.” said Dan before he just shut off his camera, definitely another random ending to another random DanWarp video.

After Dan turned off his camera, everyone knew it was time to get down to business. Mustaches were removed, hairdressing was stopped, and everybody got ready to read out the first scene of their two hour fourth season finale. Earlier in the year, before they had started officially writing out episodes for this season, Dan had a meeting with all of the cast and the writers. They talked first about the obvious change that Victorious would be moving to TeenNick, which they were all down for. All of them were ready to handle some riskier material, but still wanted to stay true to their comedic style. There was that and the fact that they only had one more season after the fourth one. By the time they would finish the fifth season all of the main cast would be in their early to mid-twenties and would be ready explore other things, whether that be finishing school, finding other acting gigs, focusing on music, or for some of them all of the above. Until then though they were just going to enjoy being the same old Victorious gang, just a little more grown up for two more seasons of awesome madness. Before they began shooting though Dan and the writers wanted to talk to the gang and see if they were comfortable with the direction they wanted to take with all of their characters, but two characters especially.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Flashback…_

“Good so it seems like you guys are feelin’ the new material.” said Dan. “Ari you sure your brother will be down for playing your psychotic screen brother in a couple episodes?” he asked.

“Are you kidding me? ! Frankie would love that! Many of the fans have already suggested it, so I think they’ll love it as well.” said Ariana excitedly.

“Ok so there are a lot of major hookups and breakups this season, but there’s one hookup in particular that we wanted to get you guys thoughts on. Vic and Liz this involves mainly you two.” said Dan seriously, his words getting all of the kids’ attention.

“Hookup? !” “I knew it!” “Told you.” said Victoria and Elizabeth simultaneously, the second was Daniella, and the third was Avan to Victoria.

Leon and Ariana just sat wide eyed and amused, as they looked back and forth between their co-stars. Who looked suddenly like they were going to pass out.

“How would you two feel about Tori and Jade becoming a couple?” asked Dan.

“I uh…” stammered both girls, as they looked at each other from opposite ends of the couch they were sitting on.

Even though the cast was close it seemed like the two were always in opposite worlds, but both girls knew that if either one needed the other they’d be there in a heartbeat.

“You don’t have to answer now. Just think about it, talk about it and let us know what you think.” said Dan.

The two girls nodded and soon the meeting was over and everybody pretty much left them alone. Victoria was staring at the floor, when a pale hand appeared in front of her face.

“Come on.” said Elizabeth softly, while offering her right hand.

Victoria took it and without a word, let the darker brunette lead her until they got to the roof of the building. Each girl’s thoughts were going a mile a minute as they leaned against one of the railings and looked out at the city.

“This is big.” said Elizabeth.

“Yeah.” answered Victoria.

 _‘I mean I knew they were going all out these last two seasons, but love interest? !’_ thought both girls.

As shocked as the girls were at Dan and the rest of the writers, in the back of their minds they weren’t really. Even if Dan and the rest of the writers didn’t verbally tell them until now, they could tell certain scenes from the last season were written to test the waters of this particular pairing. Tori and Jade’s Playdate anyone? And even way before that episode they just had this connection on screen.

 _‘I wish it was off as well._ What am I saying? ! _’_ thought Victoria.

 _‘It’s going to be ten times harder to ignore my feelings off camera._ What feelings? _’_ thought Elizabeth.

“Everything will change. I mean not just our characters. Something like this will be big news. Simply because our characters grew up and didn’t stick with the norm.” continued Elizabeth. “On the other hand who wants to be normal and I think it will be good to show kids that the characters they love aren’t just one dimensional.” She said meaning every word, but still nervous as hell.

“Yeah.” was Victoria’s ‘deep’ response yet again.

She agreed wholeheartedly with Elizabeth, but like her was nervous for so many reasons; one big one in particular. Both girls thought about everything that could come out of this decision.

_‘…Well, if I can’t have her in the real world…’_

Soon they both stopped thinking and just turned toward each other and said…

“Well I’m down if you are?” triggering a laugh from both girls.

“Well then come on boo.” said Elizabeth, taking Victoria by surprise and kissing her on the cheek.

Victoria giggled and rolled her eyes, trying to appear like she was not flustered from the unexpected contact. The young actresses simply linked arms and made their way back into the building, ready to face this new chapter in the Victorious universe together.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Present…_

So now it’s been a season of crazy new changes, but apparently they have been worried about the audience for nothing because they’ve been loving it. Of course there were haters who flipped on the show because of its changes, mainly the Tori and Jade one, but they were overshadowed by all the love and support they had gotten from other old and new fans of the show. It seems they have been wanting to see the cast grow up as much as they did. So far Cat and Robbie have become official now, there is a potential pairing for next season of Beck and Trina maybe in the works, Tori and André were only used to set up her and Jade. It was the whole bringing out the goth’s jealousy and feelings, etc. Besides Tori was there when André fell for the new girl at HA: La’Shay “Shay” Brown’s character played by the awesome Keke Palmer, who will be back to guest star next season. All that crazy goodness was the build up for the two hour finale, which is mainly focused on the gang getting to do a random spot on MTV and Tori and Jade’s first kiss. It was written to be one of those ‘Yes, they finally got together! WTF! We have to wait till next season to see them be all coupley? !’ cliffhangers. Well, so far all has been well and good, the table read was intense and had all the emotions one could ever want in a season finale. Elizabeth and Victoria of course killed their scenes and it left everybody and the room either cheering, teary-eyed, or both. They hadn’t known just how hard it’s been on the actresses to do this storyline for the last couple months. Victoria wanted to cry, but not out of joy like the others, but out of sadness because what she thought would have brought her and Elizabeth closer together; she was all but certain it was driving them further apart. It started off like she wanted. Elizabeth and her started to hang out more, growing in their friendship. The pale skinned girl even finally asked her to be in one of their WeAreStoopKid videos, titled ‘Vic Goes to the Spa’. It involved a cream cheese facial done by Elizabeth and a Cheese Whiz pedicure from Ariana; there was random toe licking in there by Matt, but were not going to get into that. It had been fun, but shortly after that things started to go back to the way they were; even worse. Victoria would hardly see Elizabeth, if at all, until they had to do a scene together. They would both throw their all into it and then it was as if the dark haired girl would disappear. The half-Latina was really starting to regret agreeing to this storyline.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

1 month later…

 _‘Is it crazy to be jealous of a character you play?’_ thought Victoria as she sat in her room, staring up at the ceiling. _‘_ Probably. _Thanks conscience._ You’re welcome. _’_

She huffed and rolled on her side, she could help it. In the Victorious universe, Tori got the girl and she… It was driving her crazy thinking about the kisses she had shared with the now ever elusive Elizabeth Gillies for the finale and the music video they shot for it, but that’s just it. In those moments she was not Elizabeth Gillies she was Jade West and she was not kissing Victoria Justice she was kissing Tori Vega. A lonely tear made its way down the side her face and she wiped away quickly, while taking a deep breath. As soon as she moved her hand away she was confronted with two little fur balls coming into her room barking over who got the chew toy. She couldn’t help but giggle at their little puppies’ cuteness.

“Play nice Sam and Soph!” she yelled after them as they just as quickly let her quarters, still fussing away.

There was a bleep from her phone letting her know she had gotten a text.

 **Avan:** Outside chica. ;-^{)

 **Vic:** Haha. : {D B down in a min.

Dan and the cast wanted to watch the finale and music video together, so they were all meeting up at his house and chillin’ in his home theater. Victoria knew she didn’t have to dress up; she was just going to hang with her friends and boss who seemed to act younger than them a lot of the time, but she knew _she_ would be there. So before heading down to meet her bff she made sure to check the little bit of makeup she was wearing and gathered herself before saying bye to the fam as she ran out the house. They were the last ones to show up to Dan and Lisa’s and were quickly ushered to his and his wife’s huge movie room. The rest of the cast and some others close to them were already in there, eating popcorn and other junk foods.

“Ay!” said everybody as they noticed them enter the room.

“Come on guys! Hurry up!” yelled Daniella from recliner, getting an echoing ‘Yeah.’ from everybody else.

“Yes, Ms. Monet.” said both her and Avan, while giving mock salutes to their laughing cast mate.

“Hey Vic over here!” said Ariana sitting next to, you guessed it, Elizabeth. “Here you can have my seat since you two are the new lovebirds and all.” she said getting up from her seat.

“Oh, no you don’t have to.” said Victoria, trying not to blush at what her redheaded friend just said.

“Oh, no I insist. I think I’m going to go sit with _my_ onscreen boo.” replied Ari, turning to give Elizabeth a sly smile and a wink; in return of the death glare she was getting from the pale skinned girl.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Earlier at Ariana’s house, just before the episode showing…_

“Dude you should just tell her.” said Ariana as she looked over her face in the mirror before turning to look back at her hopeless dark haired friend, who was currently splayed out on her bed face down.

Elizabeth groaned and then flipped over, “I can’t.”

Sigh, “You know what you’re being right now?” asked Ariana.

“No, what oh wise red one?” asked Elizabeth sarcastically as she lay on her back, with her head hanging off the side of the bed.

“Your being a…” said the redhead then tossed something on the pale girl’s stomach.

Elizabeth brought her head up to look at what the tiny little demon threw at her and saw that it was a tiny cat stuffed animal. Putting it together, she couldn’t but let out a laugh.

“Oh, ha ha. You’re so fun-né.” the dark haired girl said, giggling and then throwing the stuffed cat back at her laughing friend.

“I mean seriously. If this about how you think we’ll all feel about it, well you know how I do already. I’ll support you know matter what and you know Frankie will. Heck Liz you know you’re like our little sister anyway according to both of us and our parents. And speaking of parents, you know yours love you and Jorge like there’s no tomorrow and George loves you to death you know that. The rest of the guys are no different either. They’ll still be their same crazy selves.” said Ariana, as she made her way to sit next to her friend on the bed.

“I know. It’s not that. Well maybe I was worried about you guys a little bit.” Ariana gives her a look, “But! But I know you guys and I know how loved I am.” Ariana smiled and nodded, “And I’m so blessed for that, it just…”

“Just what?” asked Ariana in caring tone.

“It’s Victoria ‘Fucking’ Justice!” said Elizabeth as she got up from the bed and began to pace. “One of Nick’s perfect little _straight_ princesses! I seriously doubt that she’ll risk her perfect world for just…me.” she finished softly, sitting dejectedly on the edge of the bed next to Ariana.

“First of all, who are you and where is the confident, _sexy_ Liz Gillies that I know? Second, I can’t answer for her but I don’t think she’s as ‘straight’ as you think. Obviously you’ve been oblivious to how she practically craves your attention and affection. Which brings me to third, maybe if you stop going all M.I.A. when she’s around you’d see whether she’s feelin’ you or not? I can already tell you she is, but since you’re so hard headed…” the redhead lightly nocked on the pale skinned girl’s head, getting a glare in return. “…you’re just gonna have to woman up and go for it.” she finished simply, with a shrug.

“Thank you, oh mini Red Hot Oprah. I shall take all of that into consideration. May we please go now?” asked Elizabeth in a whiney tone.

Ariana just huffed and rolled her eyes, getting her stuff together so they could head to Dan and Lisa’s.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Back in Dan’s theater, the present…_

“Where’s my man? !” asked Ariana dramatically as she made her way to Matt, who sitting next to Leon and Mikey, and who also answered with a ‘Over here mama!’ in his so called thug voice.

Victoria and Elizabeth both couldn’t help but laugh at their crazy friends, and then came the awkward.

“Hey.” said Victoria simply, as she sat awkwardly next to the dark haired girl.

“Hey.” said Elizabeth back just as awkwardly, trying to keep her eye contact to a discreet minimum.

The two just sat and stared at the screen while random videos played. Anyone form the outside looking in would be cracking up at how Jade and Tori the moment was.

“So, you excited?” asked Victoria in reference to the finale they were about to watch, trying to at least start a conversation.

“Of course.” said Elizabeth, and then to turning to look at Victoria. “You?”

“Definitely. We worked hard.” Victoria said referring to the two of them. “We all did…And I’m glad I get to share this moment with you.” she finished looking down into her lap shyly.

The half-Latina gasped softly at the feeling of a soft hand taking hold of her left one, she looked up into the blue-gray eyes that mad her heart feel like she just ran a marathon.

“Me too.” said Elizabeth with a genuine and shy smile.

They continued to just stare into each other’s eyes until Dan loudly announced that the episode was starting. Moments later, everyone was engrossed in the first hour of the two hour episode. No one noticed, not even the culprits themselves, that Victoria and Elizabeth had yet to let go other each other’s hands; only letting go if the other needed theirs for a second. The finale was turning out even more awesome than they imagined. The first half was mainly centered on the whole gang getting a lucky hook up from Sikowitz. Apparently a friend of his worked for MTV and was in charge of getting new artist to perform live all day every Friday for a month for a new live music video countdown show that had just started showing on the air. Long story short he got them in for Fresh Face Fridays and it was a big moment for the whole gang, Trina included. When she stopped being such a diva and over doing her singing, they actually found out that she’s not half bad. Jade of all people was the one to tell her that she didn’t need all the crazy to be great, which helped Tori fall for her even more. And Beck helped Trina with her acting, which helped her become even crazier for the Canadian. Somewhere along the line Beck starts to find Trina a little less annoying and starts to have feelings of his own, but they won’t really get into that story till the final season; or André and Shay’s. This ep was mainly to have one big cast hoorah before the focused shifted back to Tori and Jade finally getting together. Before the finale, they have already shared their first kiss in an episode called ‘Expect the Unexpected’. Jade gets rained on while being locked out of her house and decides to go to Tori’s for shelter. Why you ask out of all the rest of the gang? Anyway there’s a cute Tori trying to help Jade get dry moment, which somehow lead to Jade rubbing the back of Tori’s hand with her thumb, Tori sweeping wet hair out of Jade’s face and caressing it, and then finally the two sharing an intense kiss. Jade freaks out and quickly leaves to go to Cat’s. Sound familiar, hmm? So then Jade kind of avoids Tori until the finale. In the second part of the finale, Tori’s parents give her and Trina a huge present; a summer trip to New York City, since they knew both girls were going to go to school there once Tori graduated. They also got it to where two friends of theirs could join them. Trina of course picked Beck, who surprisingly to her said yes. Tori asked Jade, but the goth refused the offer. There was crying, pep talks from both a crazy sister and a redhead best friend. Fast-forward, to Jade finally realizing what a dumbass she was being and running to Tori’s airplane gate; only to find that she was too late and gate had just stopped boarding passengers. More crying by both girls...but then a malfunction with the plane grounds the flight. Tori see’s Jade sitting on a bench outside the airport crying in her hands because she thinks she just lost the half-Latina for good. Tori calls her name and their eyes meet. Jade apologizes, admits she was wrong and scared, but could not handle losing Tori. They confess their love for one another and share a heated kiss. The end.

When the episode went off Victoria and Elizabeth both quickly wiped the tears that had made their way down their faces. The parallels of the characters’ lives and their own had hit them both in the gut. They finally looked down and noticed that their hands were still joined, fingers threaded and all. When Elizabeth let Victoria’s go they both felt saddened at the broken perfect fit. Soon they were jumped by the rest of the cast and the others that were there. Everybody talked about how they loved their storyline and just how much everybody’s grown since their first days stepping onto the Hollywood Arts set. After partying a little longer at their boss’s house, it was soon time for everyone to go their separate ways. The gang exchanged hugs and I’ll see you soon’s because they would try to meet up over their busy breaks. Victoria had just gotten into Avan’s car when there was a knock on her passenger door. There stood Elizabeth Gillies in all her cute glory, looking…nervous?

 _‘She’s so cute when she’s nervous._ Stop. _’_ thought Victoria, before scrunching her eyebrows saying…

“Hey?” with a sweet smile.

“Hey.” answered Elizabeth with a smile of her own. “May talk to you about something? I can drive you home. If that’s cool with you?” she asked, trying not to appear as spazstic as she felt.

“Yeah, sure.” answered Victoria, hugging and exchanging friendly banter with her guy bff before getting out of his car and walking with Elizabeth to hers. “Whoa, Ms. Gillies when did you get this? !” she asked when they got to the pale girl’s apparently new wheels.

“I know right. It took me forever to get this thing. Avan hooked me up with an awesome body shop to revamp her. Do you like it?” Elizabeth asked gesturing to her new/old 69 mustang convertible.

It was a slate gray (gray/bluish) color, a matching interior with black stitching and a black retractable top. In the front you could see its shaker hood. 

“Like it? ! It’s beautiful!” said Victoria as she walked to the passenger side while still inspecting the pale girl’s ride.

“Thanks.” said Elizabeth shyly as they got in the car.

“I’m so jealous.” said Victoria good-naturedly as she shut her door.

“Ah well who knows, maybe I’ll let you drive her sometime.” said Elizabeth.

“Really?” asked Victoria hopefully.

“Yeah. You think you can handle it?” asked Elizabeth dramatically, while revving up the engine and raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“Oh, I know I can.” said Victoria with a random burst of confidence, as she got up in the dark haired girl’s space.

The way Victoria said the words and how close she got to Elizabeth, had the pale girl almost losing it and taking the half-Latina right in the car.

“Hmm.” was all she could hum out, not trusting her voice as she put the car in drive and took off; getting a squeal and laugh from her passenger.

“So…What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” asked Victoria, breaking the so far silent car ride.

The dark haired girl’s grip on the steering wheel tightened for a second.

“Uh, so you remember that beach house my family has right?” she asked.

“Yeah, the one you had your birthday party at right?” asked Victoria, curious as to where this line of questioning was going.

“Yeah. So um, I was going to head up there to chill for a little while sans the fam since I’m the only one with some time off right now. Anyway my parents trust me and everything, they just preferred if I didn’t go up there alone…”

 _‘I know she’s not about to ask me what I think she’s about to ask me. Ok stay calm breathe, just breathe. She’s probably going to tell you about how much fun her and Ariana are going to have.’_ thought Victoria, fighting back the little prick of jealousy she had at their close relationship. _‘Stop it, they’re best friends.’_

“I’m sorry what was that?” asked Victoria, missing whatever it was the dark haired girl had said.

“Would you like to head up there with me? I’ll probably stay up there about a month, but you don’t have to. That is if you even want to go. So do you?” asked Elizabeth, doing a little nervous lip bite that Victoria found so cute.

 _‘Oh my God, what’s happening? ! Am I in a freaking dream or something? ! Quick where’s my totem?_ Alright get it together Justice. _I’m freaking out what should I do? !_ What do you mean what should I do? ! You should say… _’_

“Yeah totally, that sounds like fun.” Victoria said with an easy smile.

“Really?” The pale girl asked shocked that the brunette had accepted her offer, but quickly recovered. “I mean cool. I’ll pick you up Monday at 9:00am so we can get there early enough to get settled in.” said Elizabeth smiling at Victoria as she stopped at a stop sign.

“Sweet, I’ll see you then.” Victoria said smiling right back at Elizabeth.

“Till then Ms. Justice.” said the dark haired girl just as they pulled up to Victoria’s house.

The half-Latina try to hide the blush she knew was on her face from Elizabeth’s words and that smile of hers, as she got out of the rumbling mustang. She gave the pale girl a shy wave before making her way up to the side door of her family’s house. After returning the wave, Elizabeth just sat and watched as the girl that had thrown her off her game made her way into her house, before she pulled off hoping that she didn’t just make the biggest mistake of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

All weekend long Victoria had been counting down the minutes until nine o’clock Monday morning and now that it was almost time, she was running around gathering some last minute things to pack.

“Hey Maddy, have you seen my new boots?” asked the elder Justice, as she pounced on her still sleeping little sister.

“Mmm, what?...Vic it’s early dude.” grumbled her younger sister Madison, as she pulled her comforter over her head.

“I know _dude_ , but I loaned them to you for like a day and that was two weeks ago.” said Victoria poking her little sis in the sides.

Madison quickly pulled the comforter away from her face to look at her sister, “Oops.” she said feigning innocence.

“Yeah, oops.” said Victoria sarcastically. “Where are they?”

“Over there by my closet.” said Madison.

“Gracias manita!” said Victoria, before giving her squirming sister kisses all over her face and then went to retrieve her shoes.

“Why are you so amped this morning?” asked Madison, giggling at her older sis and sitting up in her bed.

“ ‘Cause me and Liz are going to hang at her family’s beach house remember?” said Victoria.

“Awww, dude! I still don’t see why you won’t let me come with?” said Madison, whining a little.

“Because we going to celebrate being done with shooting and relax, meaning no whiny siblings allowed.” said Victoria, ruffling up her sisters hair and then heading for the door. “Besides we’ll have plenty of island sister bonding time when the fam goes on vacay.” She finished smiling at Madison before she walked out the room.

“ _Meaning no whiny siblings allowed._ ” mimicked Madison. “Fine go have fun with your girlfriend.” she quickly covered her mouth, not wanting to say that as loud as she did.

Victoria tripped over her own feet upon hearing her sister’s words. She quickly back up to her baby sis’s bedroom door.

“What’d you say?” asked the older Justice.

“Nothing.” answered Madison, suddenly really interested in her fingernails.

“Let me rephrase. I heard what you said, but why did you say it?” asked Victoria walking back into her sister’s room.

Madison stopped pretending to care about the state of her nails and then huffed, “Oh come on Vic. Anyone with eyes can see that you got it bad for Ms. Liz McGiz.” she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Victoria quickly shut the bedroom door and made her way to Madison’s bed and sat facing her.

“H-How?” asked Victoria, trying not to freak at how her little sister found out something she thought she’d been doing a pretty good job at keeping under wraps.

“Really Vic? And I thought the older siblings were supposed to be the all wise and such.” answered Madison sarcastically, but continued seriously after getting a look from her sister. “Look sis it’s just that sometimes when I hang out with you guys on set…I see things.” She trailed off softly.

“What things?” asked Victoria, prompting her sister to continue.

“Just how you guys are with each other…The way you look at her. I mean you guys go so hard in you scenes together and then once they’re over with and you go your separate ways, I see how it hurts you both. Some of the others do too.” said Madison.

“Others? ! Wha-and both of us? ! Maddy, what are you talking about?” asked Victoria, panic beginning to make its way through her already shaky calm facade.

“First off, breathe and second you know we all love you right, mom and dad, Avan, everybody in the Victorious gang and others outside of it? So don’t give me that look like we’re about to ship you off to girls like boys boot camp.” said Madison, getting her sister to laugh a little. “I love my big sis and who you love is who you love. As long as they treat you right that’s all I care about.” She finished seriously.

Happy tears started to fall down Victoria’s face. At that moment all she could do was hug her ‘not so little at the moment’ little sister, who had said to her the words she needed to hear. Both Justice girls parted and wiped each other’s smiling tear stained faces.

Sighing, “So, you really think Liz would be into me?” asked Victoria self-consciously, getting an eye roll from Madison.

“Vic I know you guys aren’t as close as you guys once were, but I totally think she’s keeping you at restraining order length so she can restrain herself. Look from sister to sister, all I’m going to do is advise you to have fun on this trip and LET GO. If it’s meant to be it’s meant to be. If it’s not…then well you won’t have to spend the rest of your life wondering if she was the one that got away.” said Madison.

 _‘Whoa, did my little sister just go all deep Katy Perry on me?’_ thought Victoria.

“When did you become so grown up?” She asked the younger girl.

“Pssh, girl please I’ve always been grown.” answered Madison with a snap of her fingers, causing both siblings to laugh once more.

“I love you Maddy.” said Victoria, after she recovered from cracking up at her sister.

“I love you Vicky.” reciprocated Madison, poking her sister in the stomach and laughing at the face she made from her use of her not so favorite nickname.

“I better go finish packing…” said Victoria once again heading for the bedroom door, pausing before she opened it. “Thanks sis.” She said smiling at her little teenaged therapist.

“Anytime, you’re always there for me. It was about time I played shrink for my big sis. We have a cycle. Now go be free. I have some major sleep in time to get back to.” said Madison, lying back down and pulling the covers over her head.

“Haha. Ok see ya when I get back munchkin.” said Victoria, leaving out the room.

“Tata.” was the muffled reply; she received from the lump in her sister’s bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After having that talk with her sister, Victoria had a new found sense of ease and confidence.

“Vic baby, Liz is here!” yelled up her mom.

Victoria gathered her things and herself and took a deep breath before heading downstairs.

 _‘Ok, bye bye ease and confidence.’_ She thought, as soon as Elizabeth turned to look at her.

 _‘That smile is going to be the death of me.’_ thought both young women, as they both couldn’t help but smile at one another.

“Hey.” said both girl’s at the same time, goofy grins and all.

Serene Justice looked back and forth between her eldest daughter and the dark haired girl. A small smile formed on her face as she shook her head at the two and then discreetly cleared her throat to bring them back to reality.

“Oh, here let me take those for you.” said Elizabeth, taking Victoria’s duffle bag and rolling suitcase.

The tan skinned girl didn’t really know what all they were going to be doing while they were away, so she just packed a bunch of stuff for different occasions.

“Oh no, you don’t have to…”

“But I want to.” said the pale skinned girl as she took Victoria’s things. “It was nice seeing you again Ms. Serene.” She said turning to the woman she had forgotten was still standing there and for some reason had an amused expression on her face.

“You too Liz. Don’t be such a stranger in the future, we love having you over. You sure you don’t need help with those bags?” asked Serene.

“Will do and no ma’am I got it.” answered Elizabeth. “I’ll meet you outside.” She said to Victoria, before making her way outside to her mustang.

“Ok.” replied Victoria, with a shy smile. “What?” she asked when she turned to face her mother and saw the look on her face.

“Nothing.” answered Mrs. Justice innocently. “Be careful and call me or your father when you girls get settled.” She said to her daughter.

Even though she was technically grown that doesn’t mean her and her husband worried about their daughter any less.

“Ok. Love you mamita.” said Victoria, while hugging her mother.

“Love you too mija.” said Serene giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek and getting one in return.

“Bye.” said Victoria as she walked out the door.

“Bye baby, have a great time.” responded Serene as she watched her ‘not so little anymore’ little girl walk out the door.

Once Victoria made it outside her heart instantly began to beat faster at the sight before her. Her traveling companion was lean up against her convertible with its top down and her arms crossed; looking at something unknown to the half-Latina, with her black aviator’s on.

 _‘Dammit! Why do you have to be so fuckin’ fine? ! This is going to be a long trip.’_ thought Victoria, as she made it up to the dark haired girl.

“Ready to go?” asked Elizabeth with that cocky/confident smile of hers.

“Let’s hit it.” answered Victoria.

Elizabeth got off of the tan skinned girl’s door and opened it for her, as soon as both girls were in the car it was time to hit the road. The ride started off with a little bit of awkward silence, but soon the girls started to feel themselves getting used to one another again and began to start talking about nothing and everything.

“You wanna listen to the radio?” asked Elizabeth.

“Sure.” answered Victoria.

The girls began surfin’ through the satellite radio verse to find some tunes that they could ride to when; they came across a favorite of both of theirs. Victoria loved the song even more because it was one of her favorite covers of Elizabeth’s. The dark haired girl cranked it up and they both began to sing the lyrics.

“You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere  
Any place is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we’ll make something  
Me myself I got nothing to prove”

Both girls began tapping the feet and hands to the music.

“You got a fast car I got a plan to get us out of here  
Been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money  
Won’t have to drive too far Just cross the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
Finally see what it means to be living

See my old man’s got a problem  
He live with the bottle that’s the way it is  
He says his body’s too old for working  
His body’s too young to look like his  
My mama went off and left him  
She wanted more from life than he could give  
I said somebody’s got to take care of him  
So I quit school and that’s what I did

You got a fast car  
Is it fast enough so we can fly away  
We gotta make a decision  
We leave tonight or live and die this way”

Both girls couldn’t help, but to feel like those last two lines were meant for them and that these next weeks maybe their one and only chance to express how they felt toward the other.

The girls started nodding their heads to the rhythm as they got even more into the song.

“So I remember when we were driving, driving in your car  
Speed so fast it felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped round my shoulder”

Elizabeth wrapped her right arm around Victoria and pulled her close, and without a second thought the tan skinned girl snuggled right up to her.

“And I, I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I, I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone”

The girls turned to look at each other through sunglass covered eyes and in that moment either girl could only think that this was how it was meant to be.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The hour and a half drive to the beach house went by quickly between their car concerts and just acting silly in general. When they got off the main highway, they drove through this cute little small town next to the beach, and then just past that they made it into a kind of wooded area with sprinkles of beautifully designed houses spaced a good distance from each other for privacy. Elizabeth eventually made it to a driveway and drove down the long drive until she stopped in front of a contemporary wooden house. It had six bedrooms, three belonging to the Gillies gang and the others for guest. It also had a big open kitchen, living room and dining room, a game room. The back patio housed an in-ground swimming pool, a hot tub, outdoor furniture, including an outdoor canopy bed, beyond that was beautiful sand and ocean.

“I had forgotten how beautiful this place was.” said Victoria taking in the cool looking two-story home.

“Yep.” said Liz, while opening the trunk of the car. “Well come on Ms. Justice, the quicker we get settled the quicker we can chill.”

Victoria laughed, “Well then lead the way Ms. Gillies.”

Elizabeth just smiled and soon both girls had their things settled in their rooms upstairs. Elizabeth in hers and Victoria’s in the only guest room that was on the second floor of the house.

“Knock, knock.” said Elizabeth as she knocked on the door frame of Victoria’s room, while coming to stand in it.

“Hey.” said Victoria with a smile, turning to look at the dark haired girl as she put up the last of her clothes in one of her dresser drawers.

“So, uh, you hungry? ‘Cause the fridge is stocked downstairs, I could make you something or we can head into town and eat lunch there.” Elizabeth said, once again wondering why this girl made her feel so nervous.

“Walking around town sounds cool, plus you need a break. We have a whole month for you to Iron Chef me.” said Victoria, making both girls giggle.

“Cool. Are ready to head out?” asked the pale skinned girl.

“Yes, ma’am.” said Victoria, grabbing her purse and heading out to the car with girl who made her weak just by looking at her.

..............................................................................................................................................

The girls walked through the town streets, window shopping, laughing, and occasionally finding themselves holding hands.

“This place is amazing. Come on.” said Elizabeth smiling, as she gently wrapped her left arm around Victoria’s waist and held the door open to the deli/bakery with the other.

“Thank you.” said Victoria; offering another shy smile in return, loving this new touchy feely relationship of theirs.

They walked up to the deli counter and were greeted warmly by the Italian man behind it.

“Hey! Look who’s back.” He said with a warm smile.

“Hey Angelo. Where’s Ms. Maria?” said Elizabeth with a warm smile of her own.

“Out delivering some lunch to some of the store workers on the block, you know her.” said Angelo, speaking fondly of his loving wife. “And who do we have here?” He asked turning his kind smile to Victoria.

“This is my friend…” “Oh my God it’s Victoria Justice!” said a fourteen year old girl, who had come out of the back with a boy who looked to be about the same age.

“And my future wife. I might be young baby, but I have the body of a man.” said the average height boy flexing.

“Oh, please.” said the girl incredulously.

Both Elizabeth and Angelo could only shake their heads at the two.

“And those little two year olds over there are my kids, Ana and Frankie.” said Angelo referring to their fraternal twins.

Victoria laughed at the look he gave them before she greeted them herself.

“It’s nice to meet you guys.” She said shaking their hands.

The twins reciprocated and then said ‘What’s up?’ to Elizabeth who they already knew, and then they were soon shooed back to the duties; but not before mentioning that there was a going to be a party on the pier this coming Saturday. Both Victoria and Elizabeth said it sounded like fun and that they would check it out. Soon both girls had gotten their lunches and were now sitting on a really long bench that faced the ocean.

“So this is one of the best vegan sandwiches on the planet?” asked Victoria looking at hers, she had decided to copy off of the pale skinned girl’s order.

“Mmm, hmm.” hummed Elizabeth, already with a mouth full of grilled veggie goodness.

Victoria giggled and wiped some sauce off the corner of the other girl’s mouth with her thumb; receiving a cute grin of thanks in return and then she dove into her meal. The girls simply ate and enjoyed the scenery, and each other. They even got roped into a game of beach volleyball by some locals. Even though they weren’t dressed for it they said ‘Why not?’ and simply rolled up their jeans and took off their sandals and had a blast. Later that night the two walked into beach house laughing talking about their day.

“There’s sand everywhere!” said Victoria, whining good-naturedly as she combed a hand through her hair.

“Yeah, I think I should’ve shaken my boobs out some more.” said Elizabeth, getting more laughs from the duo as they headed upstairs.

Soon their laughter faded away as both tried not to blush at the thoughts that just ran through her minds.

“So um…I’m a hit the shower and then pass out for the night. Do you need anything?” asked Elizabeth, cursing the nervousness that had made its reappearance.

“Uh, no. Thank you though. I think I’m going to do the same.” said Victoria, just as shy and nervous back.

“Goodnight.” said both girls at the same time, before they smiled and shared a hug.

“Thank you for inviting me here.” said Victoria softly, before she became bold and gave the dark haired girl a kiss on the cheek and then walking to her bedroom.

A now blushing Elizabeth Gillies, waited until the half-Latina’s door shut before she did a quick celebratory dance and then walked on air all the way to own quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "Fast Car" by Tracy Chapman.


	3. Chapter 3

The week had passed by so fast and both girls could not be more smitten, yet neither one had found the courage to take that leap of confessing their feelings. The fact that they were head over heels in love with each other only escaped the two lovebirds themselves though, anyone outside of their little bubble could see that they were meant to be together or just assumed that they already were.

Elizabeth had just finished making them breakfast and was heading up the stairs when she heard something that instantly put a big smile on her face. She walked up to Victoria’s bedroom door and had to fight not to bust out laughing at how adorable the scene before her was. She was singing along to Missy Elliot’s “Work It”.

“Is it worth it, let me work it. I put my thing down flip and reverse it.” sings the half-Latina, and the does the reverse sounds.

She was in her own little world as she towel dried her hair, as she continued to match Missy word for word. After a couple of lyrics, Elizabeth was dying in the doorway as she held her sides; trying so hard not to disturb the free and entertaining concert. To be honest she was also starting to become a little turned on, but was saved when suddenly Victoria turned toward the door and let out a little surprise scream. That was it for Elizabeth as she finally lost it, letting out the healthy dose of laughter that she been holding inside. Victoria turned paused her iTunes on her laptop and tried not appear as embarrassed as she really was, giving the pale skinned girl the hands on my hips ‘Whatever I’m awesome’ face. When Elizabeth recovered and saw Victoria’s mock anger stare, she couldn’t help but smile at the girl; which, kind of against Victoria’s will, earned her one right back as she couldn’t help but laugh at herself as well.

“Oh no, don’t stop on my account. I loved it.” said Elizabeth with that dangerous smile of hers, as she walked up closer to Victoria. “I see someone wanted to start the party early.” she added getting a light swat on the arm from the slightly red faced girl in front of her.

“Yeah yeah, whateva.” said Victoria. “What’s up?” she asked.

“I made breakfast and after we eat we can do whatever till the party later tonight.” answered Elizabeth.

“Why thank you Ms. Gillies, you are too kind and that sounds delightful.” said Victoria in her southern belle accent.

Both girls laughed as they went downstairs and also finished singing the rest of the interrupted song as they headed for the kitchen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later on that night the girls were both finishing up getting ready for the party on the pier, when there was a knock on Elizabeth’s bedroom door.

“Just a sec.” She said as she ran a hand through her hair, before opening the door.

When the girls laid eyes on one another, they were both let speechless.

_‘Gorgeous.’ ‘You’re so beautiful.’_ thought the tan skinned girl and pale skinned girl at the same time.

Both girls decided to slightly curl their long locks, but tousled them so they had that slightly disheveled look that they both loved on the other. They also both went for the dress look, only Victoria’s was an above the knee length, red spaghetti strap dress, that fit to her body and then got looser toward the bottom. Elizabeth went for a more rocker look with a just below the knee deep blue backless dress, that got dark in color as it got lower to its multi-layered jagged ripped bottom. It fit just like Victoria’s dress did. Both girls knew they were going to have a hard time keeping their eyes up and not on each other’s ‘upper bodies’. When each girl got to their footwear for the evening, they both let out a chuckle. Still wanting to be cute, yet practical because they were going to be walking all night, they each decided on some low top Chuck’s. Victoria’s were red and Elizabeth’s were black.

“You look amazing.” “Thanks.” “Thank you.” said both girls at the same time, causing another small laugh to pass between them.

“So you ready to hit it?” asked Elizabeth.

“Almost. Can you finish zippin’ me up in the back?” asked Victoria, turning her back to the other girl.

Elizabeth gulped at the beautiful expanse of sweet caramel skin before her and fought every urge in her body that told her to claim it with her lips. She gently finished pulling up the zipper. Placing her hands on Victoria’s shoulders, she leaned in and softly whispered…

“All done.”

The feeling of the pale girl being so close to her sent a shiver through Victoria’s body, which she prayed was not noticed by the girl standing behind her.

“Thanks.” said Victoria, turning around to face her date for the evening.

_‘I wish it were a real one._ Who says it can’t be? _’_ she shook her thoughts.

“No problem. Let’s go.” Elizabeth said, grabbing her purse and then following Victoria down the hall to the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...........

The girls parked in town and then walked to the big, and now very lively, pier close by. They seemed to just melt into the crowd filled with so much good energy that they could not help but feel it themselves. There was so much going on: dancing, singing, games, rides, shopping, and food everywhere…the works.

The girls just walked around and took in all they could. They ran into Angelo and his family again. This time Victoria got to meet the Mrs. as well. After catching up with the sweet family, the girls somehow found themselves in what started out as a light hearted debate over who was more daring; which led to them now being strapped into the Xtreme Skyflyer.

“How did this happen again?” asked Victoria while tightening their linked arms, trying not to show her nerves.

“I don’t know, but uhhh…I think next time we should call it a draw. Why, you scared?” asked Elizabeth, also trying to sound more comfortable than she really was.

“Pfft. No…” said Victoria right before they reached their dropping position.

“Oh my God.” “Oh, this is not cool.” said both girls.

“Let’s do this!” “Whoo!” said the girls, trying to psych themselves up before…

“3…2…1…Fly!”

Elizabeth pulled their ripcord and pretty much what came next was screaming and eyes being closed, even more screaming when they were open, and then cheers for how awesome it was and the fact they were still alive. Both were in awe as they sung in the breeze back and forth. One second they were looking out at other party goers on the pier, the next the black ocean.

“I can’t believe we just did that! That was so awesome!” said Victoria, excitedly grabbing Elizabeth right arm as they walked down the pier.

“I know. I was caught between freaking out over a possible Final Destination and also actually loving the rush.” said Elizabeth, just as pumped up from the ride.

“I know!” agreed Victoria, as they came to a stop near an area where people were dancing.

The look Elizabeth was giving her made areas tingle that definitely shouldn’t be, when looking at a friend. She let go of the pale girl’s arm, but Elizabeth just took her hands and asked…

“You wanna dance?”

“Sure.” answered Victoria.

They walked over to the dance floor and instantly got into the fast paced music the DJ was playing. They just let themselves go as they danced as one to beat. As they continued the bolder Victoria got as she began rubbing herself up against her companion every chance she got and her dance partner wasn’t being too shy either, pulling the girl closer as she held her hips, while they danced to Rihanna’s ‘Talk That Talk’. The lights over the dance area dimmed a little bit as the DJ switched it up to slow songs, some people left to go do something else and some stayed to share a dance with the one they loved. Victoria, assuming Elizabeth would want to take a break now, started pull away from the other girl but was shocked when she felt a hand grab her forearm and pull her right back. Both girls locked eyes and couldn’t help but to give in to what they hoped was not their own selfish desires, as Victoria wrapped her arms around Elizabeth’s neck and she gently took hold of Victoria’s hips yet again. Neither girl said a word, as they slowly swayed to the music.

_From where you stand, there's no way to change it_   
_No way to make it make sense_   
_And it's lonely there, there in the spotlight_   
_Well honey, don't I understand?_

As Victoria looked into the deep pools of now blue-green, she saw that something was causing the other girl pain; even though she hid it well. The half-Latina also caught a hint of wanting behind the intense orbs as well; which left her praying to anyone who’d listen that the dark haired girl before her felt the same as she did.

_You…_   
_You need someone to love you…_   
_You need someone to hold you…tonight_   
_Someone to love you…_   
_Someone to love you…_   
_Someone to love you…_

_Well, you look at me and try hard to hide it_   
_Try hard to keep it all in_   
_Well, I found you out, discovered your secrets_   
_Well honey, it ain't a sin_

[Both girls held each other closer as Victoria’s head rested on her arm, that remained wrapped gently around the pale girl’s neck as she inhaled its sweet scent and Elizabeth’s head was nestled loving up against the tan skinned beauty’s.]

_But you…_   
_You need someone to love you…_   
_You need someone to hold you…tonight_   
_Someone to love you…_   
_Oh, someone to love you…_   
_Someone to love you…_   
_Ohhhhh…yeah_

_I_ _t doesn't have to be me…_

_‘Please let it be me…’_ both Elizabeth and Victoria each having silent tears fall as they shared this thought.

_Whooooooo…_

_But you…_   
_You need someone to love you…_   
_You need someone to tell you…_   
_That everything is alright_   
_Someone to love you…_   
_Someone to love you…_   
_Someone to love you…_

It took the girls a minute to realize the song was over, neither wanting to let go. They each quickly wiped their faces and put on happy smiles as they loosed their grip on each other, so they could talk face to face.

“Why that was some dance Ms. Gillies.” said Victoria.

“Why thank Ms. Justice, you weren’t so bad yourself.” returned Elizabeth, getting a giggle from the other girl. “Would you like to go back to the house and go on a walk on the beach with me?” asked Elizabeth.

_‘Where the hell did that come from?_ I see someone finally got their balls back or…Well you know what I mean. _Shut up!_ You’re so testy. Haha…testy. _’_

“I’d love to.” Victoria’s surprising answer of ‘Yes’, ended Elizabeth’s mental battle with herself and put a genuinely happy smile on her face.

“Cool. Let’s go my lady.” said the pale skinned girl, offering up her right arm.

“You’re such a gentlewoman.” said Victoria, taking the offered arm.

Both girls laughed and joke all the way to the car.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they made it back to the house, they left the purses and shoes on the stairs before heading out the back sliding door and passed the deck to the waiting beach. They walked along the water talking about everything and nothing. As normal as they both tried to be, both girls knew that there was something going on between them that was just itching to come to the surface. As they walked in silence, both girls couldn’t help but think of how perfect their hands fit together or how this moment just felt right.

_‘Now.’_ both girls suddenly thought.

But before either girl could step up to the plate, little drops of rain began to fall.

“Seriously? !” said both girls frustrated at mother nature’s not so great timing.

A little bit of rain soon became a lotta bit as the sky seemed to open up above them. The duo made a run for the house, hand and hand, through sand and a monsoon like rain. Even at their quick pace, the girls still were soaked as they made it back into the house. The two stood in the kitchen dripping wet and laughing. Noticing Victoria’s slight shiver, Elizabeth went to go get them a couple of towels from the downstairs bathroom. She brought them back and began drying off the tan skinned girl. Of course the half-Latina was worried about the pale skinned girl as well and began to dry off her hair, before she stopped and placed her hand on her left cheek as her thumb softly caressed it. The dark haired girl stopped her movements and simply enjoyed the softness of the other girl’s hand. She closed her eyes and took hold of the hand that was on her face. Elizabeth soon opened her eyes again and what she saw in her companion’s let her know that it was now or never. The scene was eerily similar to the scene of Tori and Jade’s first kiss, as both girls let the towels drop to the floor and took hold of each other. With one final look for confirmation, both girls leaned in slowly. As eyes closed as noses brushed, Victoria licked her lips before they were greeted by another pair of soft lips. When you’ve been waiting for what it seems like forever for one moment…When it finally happens nothing can compare.

What was supposed to be just soft chaste kiss for both girls soon became something much more as neither girl could restrain themself any longer, as their tongues finally got to meet in the most sensual way. They broke apart only because of the annoying need for oxygen.

“Isn’t this the part where you runaway?” whispered Victoria while breathing deeply, as her forehead touched Elizabeth’s and her right rested on the back of her neck.

Elizabeth shook her head.

“I’m not Jade West…and I know what I want.” finished the pale skinned girl as she looked into Victoria’s eyes and then went in for another taste of her sweet lips.

The young soon to be lovers clumsily made their way up the stairs while never breaking apart, Elizabeth eventually thought fuck it and picked Victoria up. Tan arms and legs instantly wrapped around her as they made their way down the hall and into her bedroom. They moaned as their bodies finally hit the bed. Elizabeth feverishly began kissing down her lovely companion’s neck and the top of her breast, loving the moans she received in return. Not liking to be restricted in her exploration, the dark haired girl sat and straddled the half-Latina.

“Sit up.” said Elizabeth, in a commanding tone that only turned her partner on more.

Victoria, who was just as eager to shed the unwanted barriers between them, quickly did as was commanded by the blue eyed beauty and sat up. Elizabeth unzipped the red dress and soon she found hers being undone as well. Both girls separated for what seemed like an eternity, as they hurriedly removed their dresses. The no bras helped as Elizabeth was about to move in when Victoria beat her to it. Intense dark blue eyes stared into fiery brown as Victoria joined her on her knees and ran her hands over her lovely ab muscles, enjoying the fact that her touch sent a shiver through the beautiful body. She felt pure instinct takeover, bending her head down and taking a rosy pink nipple into her mouth. Victoria teased the harden nub with quick flicks of her tongue, enjoying the gasps, moans, and hair pulls from her pale skinned goddess. After feasting on both of the ivory mounds, hands brought Victoria’s face back up to another pair of hungry lips as Elizabeth’s tongue made its way into her welcoming mouth. As they continued to make out Elizabeth made her move, catching the half-Latina off guard and picking her up and throwing her down on the bed (not in a way that would hurt the brunette of course) and laid down on top of her. It was the dark haired girl’s turn to take a brown harden bud into her mouth and most of the breast it was attach to as she massaged the small, but firm mound with her right hand. Her left hand played with her lover’s right nipple, teasing it until it also became rock hard; loving the gasps she was receiving as she moved to switch breast. She licked a circle around the erect nipple she was pleasuring before licking and kissing her way down toned caramel stomach, to get what her tongue was now feening for. The two young women locked eyes, before Elizabeth kissed the exposed skin above the now ruined panties and then slowly pulled them down long beautiful legs; tossing them aside soon after. A pale nose nuzzled its way into sweet smelling folds, before a sharp tongue dipped in-between them and licked a path from the bottom of the glistening opening to the top.

“Oh God, Liz please.” pleaded Victoria, as she gripped dark chocolate locks with anticipation.

_‘Yes, my queen.’_ thought Elizabeth, giving into what they both wanted and finally allowing herself to feast on the sweet flesh that haunted her dreams.

Pale hands gripped rocking hips as Elizabeth’s tongue went to work on Victoria’s center, said girl writhed underneath her moaning her name. The dark haired girl placed her whole mouth over the heated entrance, licking and sucking furiously. Her own moans of pleasure driving the tan skinned girl mad as she clawed at the bed comforter, searching for anything to hold onto as she felt the most intense release of her young life build and build before...

“Hmph...ahhh...” Heavy breaths, “Hmmm...mmmm...right there...oh...God...”

Hearing Victoria’s moans of pleasure only spurred Elizabeth on as she relentlessly devoured her.

“L...Liz...I...I’m cummin’!” said the half-Latina, cumming hard as Elizabeth hungrily lapped up her juices.

She didn’t have time to recover because seemed her pleasurer’s appetite had yet to be satiated as her tongue continued its assault leading to second climax for the tan skinned girl. Elizabeth was going to try for a third, but was intercepted by her still shaking lover who pulled her up to exchange welcomed kisses; trying to regain her breath between each one. Victoria felt herself become wet all over again at tasting her essence in Elizabeth mouth and replaying what the young goddess had just done to her in her head. As they both began to smile into the kiss, Victoria felt her second wind coming and just as dominantly flipped their positions. When the dark haired girl tried to sit up, she was promptly pushed back down by the caramel skinned angel above her. Victoria playful wagged her finger in a ‘Nuh uh’ motion to her smiling captive. She bent down to deliver one more searing kiss to those pink kissable lips she loved so much, before she her journey lower to some other pink kissable lips. After so many dreams about tasting the dark haired girl below her, when she was finally able to Victoria didn’t think she’d be able to stop. Elizabeth mirrored Victoria’s earlier position, with a hand in the brunette’s hair and another with a death grip on the comforter; her head thrown back, moaning out the half-Latina’s name, eyes shut tight as the pleasure of her lover’s hot tongue penetrating her core spread through her. She only opened her eyes when she felt something else entered her. Victoria had replaced her tongue with her fingers, as she pumped not one, not two, but three fingers in and out of the now panting Elizabeth Gillies. The dark haired girl nails dug into her back, as she felt herself coming undone.

“Uhhh...fu...mmmmm...right there baby.” whimpered out Elizabeth.

Her eyes closed once again and then she bit her lip, which Victoria thought was sexy as hell. The fair skinned girl was so close already from watching Victoria’s release that it only took a few more hard thrust and a rub of the clit to send her over the edge screaming the name of said girl as her world came apart in the most wonderful way. The tan skinned girl kissed and licked pale flushed skinned, while enjoying the fact that it was her that had brought her to this state. She waited until Elizabeth’s eyes were open again before taking her coated fingers and sucking them clean, one at a time. A devious looking Elizabeth Gillies moved in to kiss a more than willing Victoria Justice hard before sitting up a pulling her in her lap and sliding two fingers of own into the half-Latina’s warm center. Victoria gasped/moaned into their kiss, not expecting the pleasant intrusion and decided put her and back to use and rubbed Elizabeth’s clit once more. Both used their free hands to hold onto each other tight, breathing heavily as they rested their foreheads against one another’s, while they rocked together as one. Moments after Victoria entered Elizabeth the most amazing orgasm ripped through both of the young actresses, only made more intense by a loud crack of thunder from the raging storm still going right next to them. They exchanged loving words and soft kisses before they got under the covers, Elizabeth placing soft kisses on Victoria’s left shoulder as she spooned her from behind. The girls laid there with linked hands and watched the rain as it fell against the wall length windows, soon lulling them into a blissful sleep.

..............................................................................................................................................

The next morning brown eyes opened to beautiful blue sky and luscious green trees. She groaned and moved to turnover, but found herself snug up against something and the suddenly the biggest smile was on her face as everything from the night before flooded her memory once more. Every word, every look, every kiss... Speaking of kisses, soft lips began to place them on the side of her neck. She turned in the arms that held her and captured the wondering lips with her own. When they broke the kiss, both girls just stared into each other’s eyes.

“I love that.” said Victoria softly as her thumb against Elizabeth cheek.

“What?” enquired the dark haired girl.

“How you eyes may change color, but they always keep the same intensity and soulfulness.” She said trailing off as she looked away from the now light blue orbs, blushing a little from her mushiness.

“And I love that.” said Elizabeth referring to the amazing smile she got when she lightly tickled the blushing beauty.

After a short tickle fight, Victoria insisted that it was her turn to make breakfast; which happened shortly after they had a little more pleasurable kind of ‘breakfast’.

..............................................................................................................................................

_About 3 weeks later…_

The weeks had gone by and now it was the day before they were set to head back to the city and their chaotic schedules. Brown eyes once again opened to blue early morning sky and a warm body was yet again snuggled up to her own. Victoria gently slid out from under her Sleeping Beauty and smiled down at her as she adorably mumbled something into the canopy bed sheets. She lovingly kissed her left shoulder, gently not to wake her, before she noticed the red scratch lines on her back and knowing her own back was sporting some as well. She had to bite back a moan as the memory of how they came about resurfaced, Elizabeth on top of her and thrusting into her to the loveliest rhythm.

_‘How can something so angry looking, be made out of so much passion and love?’_ thought Victoria.

At the thought of that last word, the half-Latina kissed both sets of scratches on the other girl’s back before easing her way off the bed and wrapping one of the white bed sheets around her body. She made one step onto the deck and felt something under her foot. It ended up being a ring of Elizabeth’s that she thought she’d lost when she was chasing her around the deck a couple nights ago after a late night swim. It was a black titanium ring, with a phoenix engraved in the band. She smiled at the memory, as she made her way off the deck and onto the cool sand of the beach. Her mood was bittersweet. Thinking back on the last four weeks brought her so much joy, the words that were said and the experiences that were shared; she couldn’t help but smile, but that smile faltered at the thought of that joy soon coming to an end.

_‘We leave tomorrow.’_ She thought, staring out at the ocean water.

Part of her knew she was silly for having this fear, but there was this little part of her that was quickly growing bigger that said that as soon as they left this little bubble of paradise what they’ve shared would be no more. Trying to shake the negative thoughts, Victoria played with the ring in her hand and laughed at the even crazier thought that just popped in her head. She shrugged and said what the heck, as she began to act out the scenario in her mind.

“Do you Victoria Dawn Justice take Elizabeth Egan Gillies to be your lawfully wedded wife?” asked the half-Latina to herself, before answering with and ‘I do’.

She laughed at her own silliness and then continued.

“Do you Elizabeth Egan Gillies take Victoria Dawn Justice to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

Victoria’s half-joking came to a halt as a voice that was not her own gave an answer to the question. She turned around quickly and came face to face with serious dark blue eyes.

“What?” whispered Victoria, not believing what she had just heard the pale skinned girl say.

Takes a breath, “Look Victoria...I don’t know what lies in our futures, but I know that I’m going to try my hardest so that mine is spent with you.” Elizabeth said as she took Victoria’s hips. “We may not be ready for ‘I do’s’ just yet, but how about I make you another promise?” she asked, receiving a nod from the girl she held, who was still in shock.

Elizabeth took her ring from the tan skinned girl, took hold of her left hand and said...

“With this ring I thee _promise_ to wed one day...WAY in the future.”

Even though Victoria gave the dark haired girl a light swat on the arm for the way she said the last of her words, she couldn’t help the little bit of tears that came with hearing her heartfelt words. Elizabeth slipped the ring on Victoria’s ring finger and had to blink because for and second she had a flash of what this situation would look like for real.

_‘The most beautiful bride in the world.’_ She thought; as she smiled at the girl in front of her and wiped her face with some of her own bed sheet.

“But until then, how about this...Victoria Dawn Justice...will you be my girlfriend?” asked the hopeful young woman.

Victoria just wrapped her arms around the pale skinned girl’s neck and then gave her a kiss that left the dark haired girl wanting more.

“Yes.” answered the half-Latina, against her companion’s lips. “I love you Elizabeth Egan Gillies.”

“And I love you.” replied Elizabeth with a warm smile, as she held the other girl close.

After few more loving kisses were exchanged, the young couple decided to sit in the sand and continue to look out at the beautiful scenery before them as they cuddled close to one another.

They had been right...everything _had_ changed, and it was about damn time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing for these two in any universe, they're just so perfect. ^_^ I sincerely hoped you guys enjoyed reading this story, if so let me know in a comment. The song used in this chapter is "Need Someone" by Mary J. Blige. Thanks again for reading! : D


End file.
